Oh! Gods I'm straight
by quintin grey
Summary: Harry's gay and is best friends with Fleur. he realises his straight and falls for fleur. complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was fixing his robes when Fleur hugged him from behind. ' Hey, you are looking fantastic, got yourself a date," Fleur asked with an impish smile playing on her lips. Harry just smiled at her, turned around and kissed her on the lips, " Yeah, with Dean, don't wait up my fair lady," Harry said sweetly.

" I won't my kind knight and by the way Harry the way your kissing, I might have never thought you were gay," Fleur said with a blush on her cheeks. Harry just chuckled, " If I were straight I would definitely have asked you out already and by the way Fleur sexual preference wouldn't hinder me from loving a great person like you, I love you Fleur Delacour-Weasley," he said with a sigh.

" Oh, come on, no one has called me that for a long time, Its Delacour only and I don't need you reminding everyone especially me that I once was a Weasley and by the way you knew all along I only had eyes for you, but thanks to your being gay I won't be able to have children, at least not with you," Fleur said pretending to be angry.

Harry picked her up and twirled her, placed her down again and pulled her close nearly kissing her again, " I'm sorry, but I do love you not just in a way you want me to, at least you still have me," Harry reasoned. Fleur only nodded and snaked her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him deep. Harry kissed back with intensity then pulled away.

Fleur let him go and smiled at little at herself, thankful for the fact that she did still have Harry. Harry pondered on the kiss they shared. " It wasn't like the kiss we always shared, its like I'm actually in love with her. She made my heart race and made me hold on for dear life, I felt as If, If I would let her go I'd never see her again," he thought.

He was interrupted when Dean kissed him, " Hey, sweetheart are you okay, you have been spacing out on me all night is there something bothering you," Dean asked him worried. " No, just thinking I was just reminiscing about I came to be with you," Harry replied.

" Why, is there something wrong with me, do you regret being with me or something, I don't want to loose you I love you way to much Harry," Dean said in panic. Harry hushed him, " No, no there nothing wrong with you, our relationship, but there is definitely wrong with me, I'm sorry I ruined our date," Harry apologized.

Dean pulled him up with him, " Stand there, okay," Dean ordered. Harry stood there and waited, Dean on the other hand looked at him and touched him, kissed him when he passed by Harry's lips then touched his round ass. " Nope, there is nothing wrong, your perfectly fine physically you're just thinking to much," Dean said impishly. Harry just chuckled and sighed, " I guess I am, I just missed you too much, I guess," Harry said.

Dean hugged him then turned him around and started to rub his shoulders. Harry just "mmmed," and gave in to Dean's wonderful hands. When Dean had finished Harry kissed him, " Thanks, you are good with your hands, just like Fleur," Harry said and instantly clasp a hand above his mouth. Dean quirked his eyebrow up, " You let Fleur give you massages," Dean asked suspiciously. " Yeah, why not," Harry replied innocently.

" You do, isn't that too intimate," Dean asked his voice raising. " There's nothing wrong If your best friend gives you a massage," Harry said defensively. " True, there is nothing wrong with you're best friend giving you a massages but If your best friend is Fleur Delacour then there is a great difference in it,' Dean said more agitated than before. ' What's the difference in it," Harry resounded. Dean fell back stunned that he can't say what was Fleur's offense in this whole argument.

" What Dean what's the great Difference If Fleur's the one who's giving the massage," Harry spat. Dean whispered something that Harry couldn't quite hear. " What was that Dean, I can't hear you, If you can't give me a decent answer then I would have to conclude that you are either jealous of my best friend or just plain full of bullshit," Harry said with spite in his voice.

" I said, because everybody knows that Fleur was always in love with you and I am jealous that you share intimate moments with her, but I'm your lover," Dean said looking sad. Harry kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin. " I love you Dean, but Fleur and I are best friends since after the tri-wizard tournament, and If I love her the way she is with me then I wouldn't be with you right now on this date telling you I love you," Harry explained then kissed Dean.

Dean smiled at him, " I'm sorry I overreacted, I should know better, I love you too Harry, and by the looks of the time it's late and I better pop you home before Fleur wakes up," Dean said with a yawn. " Yeah, I guess it's already 5:30 am," Harry agreed. Then were in a tight embrace and were kissing when then popped in the kitchen. Fleur wasn't surprised to see them in kitchen kissing when she pushed the door opened, however she was embarrassed to have broken such a private affair,

" I'm sorry guys, I thought no one was in here," Fleur said turning around then leaving them. Tears rolled down her eyes, she wiped them away quickly knowing Harry would come after her. She waited but Harry never came for her, she sighed and walked back to her room. She started to cry and just lay down with her eyes closed.

" I can't take this anymore, I have to stop waiting for him and it would take a miracle to make Harry straight,' Fleur said to herself. Then a knock came to her door, she didn't answer cause she knows its Harry. " Fleur, darling are you okay, I'm sorry I couldn't come as fast as before Dean kept me longer," Harry said his apology.

Fleur wiped her tears away and let Harry in. Harry walked towards her and hugged her tight. Fleur couldn't take it anymore, " I'm leaving Harry," Fleur said seriously. Harry held her in arms length, " ha ha nice joke, now come on It time for breakfast," Harry said then pulled Fleur, but she wouldn't move. Harry faced her again, " You are not joking are you, why did I do something wrong, we're best friends and best friends stick together right," Harry said with tears on his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry just looked at Fleur with tears on his eyes. He fell on his knees and hugged her legs, Fleur

just looked down at him with tears on her eyes too. She stroked Harry's hair and he hugged her

tighter. She tried to push Harry off her, he stood up and pulled her to a hug. " You can't leave, I

need you. We have been the best of friends since before war started ten years ago," Harry said

sobbing. He cupped Fleur's beautiful face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that were rolling

down her Azure eyes. Harry then buried his face on her hair. He inhaled her scent, " You know, I

have never Really felt at home or safe at the Borrow except when I smelled your Lilac scented

hair," Harry breathed, she managed to blush a little, but dismissed the complement. He shifted his

face and started kissing Fleur from her ear to her lips. " You know dean and I argued a while ago

on our date because, I told him you were good with your hands, that you give the best back rubs

besides him of course," Harry paused to kiss her on the lips, but she didn't respond to his

affections. " He was furious, he told me we were too intimate, I told him that we were best friends

and I love you, but in a different way," Harry finished and kissed her again. " I need you Fleur,

whose's going to help me when I get my heart broken…," Harry got cut off Fleur looked at

him. " You need me HARRY FOR THINGS LIKE THIS AND LIKE THAT WELL I'AM TIRED

HARRY FROM CATCHING YOU AND MENDING YOU AND YOUR HEART, WHEN YOU

NEVER HAVE DONE THAT FOR ME EVEN IF YOU SAW MY HEART BREAKING IN

FRONT OF YOU, I HAVE LOVED YOU AND LET YOU BREAK MY HEART LONG ENOUGH

THROUGH THE YEARS, ITS OVER OUR … FRIENDSHIP, I do hope that next time we see

each other, you regret taking me for granted," Fleur finished and pushed Harry further away from

her, but enough distance to slap him hard. Harry was stunned and the last thing he heard was Fleur

leaving him alone and possibly forever. Fleur cried hard and popped into her old room in France.

She slumped down at her bed with a heave heart, " I hope I have struck some sense in him," Fleur

huffed and pulled her comforter up to her chin. In Britain Harry was crying, " I have lost my best

friend, now where am I suppose to find comfort and advice when I'm down, I guess I haven't really

been the " best friend," I claim to be, but I would never try to hurt her purposely," he said to

himself. " **but you have Harry and you took her for granted and that kiss is another thing to **

**ponder on,**" his conscience buzzed. " Great even my conscience is making me feel guilty," Harry

mumbled. Harry banged his head on the wall, " The next time I see her I'll tell her I'm sorry and

that I never meant to hurt her and took her for granted," Harry said within a string of thoughts.

Harry shifted on his bed from time to time. He missed Fleur already, he wasn't used to the fact that

the left space of their bed was empty. " ARGH…, I can't take this anymore, " Harry screamed. He

took out some of his parchment and quilt and began scribbling away.

--Letter Content—

My Darling Fleur,

I'm sorry I hurt you. I am missing you already.

I can't sleep, I have tried, but miss your warmth

Beside me and the way your hug puts me to sleep

Please come back I'm sorry I took you for granted

I regret that I did and please do come home.

-- Harry "your knight" Potter--

Harry folded the letter and gave it to Claude their owl. " Bring this to Fleur," Harry requested.

The bird hooted then flew quickly to Fleur's window. Fleur was also having trouble sleeping and

was startled to see Claude. She untied the letter and gave the bird treats. She read the letter and

cried when see finished reading it, " You're that sorry," Fleur said to herself after she saw tear

stains on the parchment. She thought about it for a second then decided to come home. She

popped back home and Harry welcomed her with an embrace and kiss, " I meant every word

Fleur my fair lady I'm sorry for everything, let's sleep its noon already," Harry said and pulled

her to bed. Fleur held her ground and Harry turned to look at her, " Your face," Fleur said

touching it. " It's nothing compared to what I'll feel If you really did leave me, I missed you and

I love you," He finished and hugged her. For the first time Harry felt that holding and having

Fleur like this was the only way that he was going to live his life. " But I'm gay aren't I," Harry

asked himself, but was too tired to ponder on the feeling and thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling

They woke up just after a few hours of sleep. Harry hugged Fleur tightly and in return Fleur

snuggled to Harry and just stared at him, " You know Harry even if I left you, I wouldn't be able

to stand and live my life without you," she said honestly. Harry kissed her forehead, " Neither

could I, I'd miss your bickering and taunting way too much," he paused cause Fleur punched him

playfully, " and the way you bring direction to my life," Harry finished and Fleur nuzzled his neck.

" And I would miss doing those things for you, thanks for giving me purpose," she finished. " No,

Fleur thank you, I never have said thanks in any way and I guess this is my only opportunity after

All those things you did for me was far from simple and I'm grateful for every single one and Thanks for everything, specially for being strong for the both of us, you should also know by now that you are a lot stronger than I'll ever be,"

Harry finished and found Fleur crying from his touching speech. Harry wiped her tears away. She couldn't reply or say anything, her words had failed her, so she did the only thing she could think of and feared what Harry would say or do, but she went for it.

She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his, pouring all her feeling for him on that kiss. Harry wasn't stunned or angry like she feared, he actually kissed her back passionately and finally he felt how much she really did love him.

The other kisses they shared was no where near this one specially how he felt about it afterwards, this one actually felt everlasting and promising. Fleur pulled away, " Oh, Harry," was all she could say she felt helpless and dazed after the kiss. Harry held her close and played with her hair. Fleur, " uummed," from the sensation.

He continued doing it, " I love it when you do that, its comforting," she commented after she found her words again. Harry smiled at himself then heard somebody knocking at their door. He didn't bother standing, he opened the door where he was and went back to hugging Fleur. Dean entered their room impatiently.

Harry sat up upon noticing him, " Dean," Harry said surprised. Harry's sudden movement caused the comforter to slip down Fleur's body and Dean was given a view of Fleur's nude front. Dean opened his mouth, but was too shock to say anything. " So, this is what happens when you two are at home and you said nothing ever happens," Dean spat to Harry while tearing away his eyes from Fleur after

Recovering from his trance. Harry looked at Fleur and instantly covered her, " Its not what you think, Dean," Harry defended himself against Dean's accusations. " Are you trying tell and convince me that this is how you two sleep, Harry when you said you and Fleur shared a bed I never thought you both slept naked," Dean pointed.

" We do not sleep naked we just sleep in a way we are both feel comfortable in, it just so happens to be consisted of me in my boxers and Fleur in just her knickers," Harry groundout. " Besides I'm too tired Dean, we just had a fight last night and I'm nowhere near in the mood to start another this afternoon," Harry said with a sigh.

Fleur held on to Harry tighter, drawing him near her to comfort him. Dean was lost for words, he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. " Hay.. I give up Harry," Dean muttered. Harry pushed himself from her within arms length

" You should take a bath," Harry said to Fleur in perfect Parisian. Dean was in awe again and took a note to ask Harry later If Fleur had taught him French. Fleur smiled at Harry and got up from the bed to walk slowly to the bathroom.

When Dean snapped out off his trance he saw Fleur in all her sexy glory. He gulped and his mouth grew dry with what he witnessed, Fleur noticed this, " Hey, Dean you seem to be enjoying the view, for a gay person you really like to stare don't you, " Fleur teased him in one of her seductive voices then entered the bathroom.

Dean turned Crimson and Harry just quirked an eyebrow at him, " And you say I'm cheating, you stared and indirectly hit on my girlfriend," Harry said not bothering with the term he used. Fleur overheard from the bathroom and was deduced into fits.

Dean blushed even more, embarrassed having seen and hear Harry being overly protective of Fleur. " Why, are you so overly protective of her anyways," Dean huffed. " Because she is my best friend, I love her and though you are gay sweetie your anatomy says so otherwise," Harry replied calmly while pointing out at the bulge in Dean's pants. Dean just gave him

a glare and felt he could have fainted from embarrassment. " I'll see you later, in a more or less decent manner, tell her I'm sorry about the incident and the muggle magazine you have been bothering me about, what was the name vote, oh well whatever can only be brought in New York,

they say copies here were sold out immediately, and why are you so keen in finding this magazine anyways, what do you need it for," Dean asked looking directly at Harry. Harry grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him towards the door.

" Well, its for research and it's the equivalent of witch weekly and for the other questions, its none of your business and since when did you get curious," Harry in tone while still trying to push Dean out the door. Harry got an idea and smiled,

" Dean I suggest you leave now before you witness another "incident"," Harry quoted then was finally successful in pushing Dean through the door. " You mean she..," Dean slurred in a frantic voice, but he didn't have to be told twice and let Harry close the door on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry felt tired after all that drama. Sighing after securing the door he rested his head on the door.

The recent scenes just kept replaying themselves on his head, " Oh, Dean, oh, Fleur what am I going

to do with the two of you," Harry mumbled. He sighed again then turned around to find Fleur

finished with her bath. She sat in front of the mirror and started combing her hair. Harry took a

moment to ogle at her image and smiled at himself, " What a lovely sight," Harry complemented.

" Oh, Harry stop teasing, " Fleur said looking at his reflection form the mirror. Harry walked

towards her and Fleur found her self blushing. Harry hugged her from behind and started kissing her

neck while his hands traveled to rub her toned stomach. Fleur swooned and moaned against him like

a cat, " Oh, Harry," Fleur purred. Harry not bothering to answer continued to kiss her towards her

ear, " Dress quickly darling, we are going to New York, " Harry whispered. This sent shivers to

Fleur spine. When she recovered from his ministrations, she jumped up with excitement and kissed

Him. Harry sat on their bed waiting for her to make up her mind on what she's going to wear for

their trip. After 30 minutes she walked in front of Harry wearing a pencil cut Blue skirt and a white

tank top. Harry whistled with what he saw, " Wow, now every male in New York would have to

bibs under their chins to catch their drools when they see you," Harry teased. " Now, now that's

not the worst scenario and you know it," Fleur retorted. " Ah, well Ms. Delacour in that case what

would be the worst scenario for you, mind sharing it with me," Harry said with a sly grin. " Hum,

let me see," Fleur said rubbing her chin and trying to formulate the worst scenario she could think

of. " Ah, yes If someone proposed to me and took me away from my knight," Fleur said with a smirk on her face. " Ha, there you go but we will shall see If that's going to happen," Harry said throwing a pillow towards her.

Fleur was hit directly, " Aha, a pillow fight, you are in it now Mr. Potter," Fleur threatened jumping on their bed. She grabbed the nearest pillow she could reach and started hacking him with it.

" Okay, okay I give up, I swear Fleur If you weren't part veela I'd assume you were part Amazon," Harry said breathlessly after awhile. " Hahaha, I beat Harry James Potter what do you say about that Voldie," Fleur bragged.

" Okay, okay the Great Fleur Sophie Delacour beat me, I bet you can't beat me in a quidditch match though," Harry retorted. " Of coarse, you'll beat me in quidditch I dread that sport," Fleur said while sticking out her tongue. Harry looked at his watch, " Blamey is that the time," Harry shouted. Fleur turned around, " Merde, it's already 6, time really flies by when you are having fun huh,' Fleur said looking at the ceiling.

" Come on, hurry on your arse Fleur or else we'll be late as we are," Harry said grabbing her. Harry dragged her to the nearest alley. Harry looked around to see If anyone was there.

" Okay, we're clear," Harry said facing Fleur. " Ready," asked Fleur. Harry nodded, within seconds he felt the all too familiar tug on his navel from side long apparition. The appeared in the middle of New York's own version of Diagon Alley.

It took a few seconds for Harry to recover from their arrival. Fleur waited for him, " Liberty Alley," Fleur muttered. " Damn, never could get used to the feeling after all these years," Harry said after wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. Harry and Fleur looked around for a while and found out that Liberty Alley was almost the same as their Diagon Alley except for the American crowd that inhabited the place and very hot climate within its barrier.

" What's the name of this place anyways," Harry asked. " Liberty Alley, I read it while waiting for you," Fleur replied with a smile on her face. " So, what did you want to do Harry," Fleur asked.

" Actually, I'm hungry already, so I guess we should find a place where we could eat then," he suggested. " Sure, come, come I know a place where they serve the best steaks and wine here," Fleur said.

Harry stopped at his tracks for a moment, " Have you been here before Fleur," he asked curiously and Fleur just smiled warmly at him, " I'll tell you everything while we're eating," Fleur answered curtly. Harry then followed her inside a grand restaurant. " Name, please," the receptionist asked briefly.

" Harry, Harry Potter," Fleur said casually. Upon hearing the name the receptionist's mouth opened in awe, "Harry Potter," the receptionist questioned while rubbing her eyes to check if her eyes were deceiving her. Fleur laughed at the whole scenario after being escorted and sitted to their table.

" hahaha thanks a lot Fleur, now I feel like an animal in the zoo again while people gawk, and whisper about you," Harry said sarcastically. Fleur then fell silent and just called for the waiter.

The waiter then stammered while taking Fleur's orders. She added a smile after she placed her orders. The waiter almost fainted when she did this. " Can you leave our waiter alone, he almost fainted coz of you and stop teasing everyone," Harry reprimanded her.

Fleur blushed with embarrassment. "Anyways, you are familiar with this place, how come," Harry asked while chewing his steak. " Well, when the war ended I stayed here for 2 months before deciding to live with you in Potter Mansion, I wanted to forget for a while about what happened during the war, I'm actually surprised they changed the name, it used to be called North Alley," Fleur said." But, I thought you were there with me all the time," Harry asked not really caring about the name of the place before.

" I was after I got back, don't you remember you lost consciousness for 4 months, in your second month of unconsciousness I arrived and I took care of you," Fleur said with tears on her eyes. Harry reached out to her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

After dinner they took a strolled for a while then decided to check in to sleep. " We need a room please," Fleur said with a smile on her face. The manager stammered, " Ma'am we don't have available rooms, except the doubles,". "Hum.. in that case will take it," Fleur agreed without thinking what doubles mean.

They when to their room and when they entered it Fleur was disappointed, " So, that's what he meant by doubles, I thought he meant a king size bed," Fleur muttered. " It's okay, its fine just sleep in it, I'm tired so I'm going to bed, night," Harry said while rubbing her shoulders.

" Okay, night," Fleur replied and kissed his hands then walked off to the bathroom. Fleur was frustrated that they won't sleep in the same bed, what's worst was Harry didn't care one bit about it. " Damn it do I have to do everything about it," Fleur said leaving the loo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When she entered their room Harry was already sleeping soundly. He took the bed on the left nearest to the loo and away from the window. Fleur sighed and started to undress, she place her wand near her night table then her clothes in the cabinets. She sat stood before their beds and spelled it to bind to one another.

She then rolled to her side and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry woke up first and had wanted to play a prank on Fleur, but when he started at her he just couldn't do it. He stared and actually chuckled at himself, " How could a woman with such grace and beauty fall for a gay guy like me," Harry told himself. Harry then turned toward the door and went for his daily routine walks.

Fleur was in the shower when Harry got back from his walk. " Fleur, Fleur where are you we need to get going," Harry called. Fleur turned down the shower, " I'll be out in a minute," Fleur said from the bathroom. After 30 minutes Fleur came out of the bathroom dressed in just a white tank top, jeans and some sandals. " Ready to go, my fair lady," Harry asked sarcastically.

Fleur pouted and kissed him, " Sorry to keep you wanting my kind knight, you are after all a gentleman too and gentlemen wait," Fleur said in a seductive voice. " Yeah, yeah, yeah me a gentleman. Hell no! because gentlemen fall for ladies not for their follow gentlemen," Harry said trying to hide his smirk.

" Let's go already you are after all the one that rushed me," Fleur said huffily. They walked through the lobby, then entered a bar which connects the magical to the muggle world. When they walked out off the bar the area was clear.

" So where to now, Harry," Fleur asked. " Wait, I'll look at my compass," Harry replied. " Harry, look," Fleur pointed upwards. Harry looked up, " Looks like its going to rain," Fleur said in an observant tone. " Yeah, well then lets get going, before it does huh," Harry replied taking her hand in his.

They both felt a shock run through their bodies, but neither said a thing, fearing that the other might let go. They went to their first newspaper stand. " Excuse me do you have the current issue of Vogue," Harry asked. " No, it's already sold out try the one in 7th and broad way," the man said then point to the direction to their left. They ran to 7th and broad way.

They asked the clerk If they have the same issue. The man smiled, " Your lucky I have one last copy left, that will be 9.50," the man said. Harry sighed with relief after they paid for the magazine while the man handed him his copy he commented, " You know you two make a perfect couple and you have this aura that tells me you are meant to be together,".

Fleur beamed at this comment, " Thank you mister," she thanked the man happily. " So, where to now Harry," Fleur asked. " Well, I think we should go to Central Park and relax a bit," Harry offered. Fleur grabbed his hands and pulled him to cross the streets. " Fleur wait, it's a long way from here, so let's just take the cab," he suggested. He then flagged a cab. After 5 minutes they got to their destination and paid the cab. Fleur held Harry's hand and walked for a few minutes.

" You know it really feels good to hold your hand," Harry said, but then was shocked at himself that he said those words. Fleur felt the tension and replied, " I know I feel the same, I feel happy and secure just to have you hold my hand,". Harry stirred them to sit on the grass. They were just there sitting and chatting when they heard a loud clap of thunder.

" Oh no, it's about to rain, let's get going," Harry suggested. They stood up helping each other when the rain poured. Harry quickly grabbed Fleur's hand and ran to the nearest shelter. They stayed among numerous people. Harry then looked towards Fleur, when she noticed this she looked into Harry's eyes.

They smiled at each other, he then reached over to place the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Fleur submitted to the rare sweet gesture from Harry, leaning in to the touch. She then placed a kiss on his hand as a thank you. Harry moved forward cupping her face in his hands, he brushed her lips with his thumb. Harry was all of a sudden pushed towards her, shocking both of them as their lips met.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry's neck deepening their kiss. Harry was upset with himself after they pulled away. He quickly ran to the nearest alleyway, looking around then apparated away. " Merde, now I've done it," Fleur thought. Harry upon arriving at his apartment placed charms around it, so no one could enter. He then floo called Dean, " hey, Dean I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore," He quickly said then cut the line.

Dean was bewildered and tried apparating to Harry's place, but was just met by a emotionless Fleur. " what happened," he asked, but she didn't even bat an eye at him. Harry locked himself in the bathroom.

He then took out his copy of Cosmopolitan. He then scan the pages to find what his looking for. After finding it he read it out loud, " HOW TO FIND OUT IF YOUR NOT GAY AND IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND,".

" _1. You are more concerned about your best friend than your boyfriend,"._

" _2. You see her in a different light,"._

" _3. You feel safe around each other and love the feel of each other's hand,"._

" _4. You defend her at all cost; you feel comfortable with each other,"._

" Bloody hell, is there anything that would assure me that I'm in love with her,". He shouted

frustratedly then scanned the page. He then saw number ten and was astounded.

" _10. You break up with your boyfriend; because you kissed her, felt complete and now is feeling _

_guilty because you think you're gay,"_

" great just what I needed," he said sarcastically. He then lifted the protection around his apartment.

Fleur was, so frustrated that she took out her wand, " Alohomora," she screamed making the door explode instead of open. Harry just looked at the door, and was expecting Dean.

Fleur walked inside fast followed by Dean. " What the bloody hell, was that for, breaking my door," Harry hissed angrily at Dean. " It wasn't me, it was your best friend and damn you Harry for breaking up with me," Dean retorted. Fleur was shocked by this news and looked intently at Harry.

" Yes, Fleur it's true; I broke up with Dean because I'm… God damn it," he stopped and handed her the cosmopolitan. Fleur read it fast, but still couldn't understand. " I still can't get it," Fleur said quietly. Dean got angry with this and grabbed the cosmopolitan. He then read number 10, " You, stupid wench..," he growled but Harry cut him off.

" You insult her again, I'll hex you to oblivion," he spat. With that dean left and Harry faced a sobbing Fleur. He lifted her chin, " What's wrong,' Harry asked with concern. Fleur looked at him tears staining her delicate face, " Is this real, I think I'm..," she was cut of by Harry's lips against hers.

" I love you; I have been feeling it for a long time, I just didn't know for sure then I got a tip about this magazine, so we went out to buy it and when my feelings were confirmed I broke up with Dean," he said softly. Fleur just smiled at him and kissed, " You will be my mate right Harry," she asked and Harry just answered by kissing her.

End


End file.
